Companionship
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: A short OneShot, Sam and Teal'c Friendship fic. Takes place during season two. Sam and Teal'c are both bored and decide to leave the base for a little companionship together and have dinner. Complete


**Title: **Companionship

**Summary: **Sam and Teal'c are both bored and decide to leave the base for a little companionship together, and have dinner.

**Warning/Disclaimer: **No warnings. Own nothing. Everything belongs to MGM/Showtime.

**Wordcount:**766 total

**Pairing: **Sam & Teal'c, Friendship

**A/N: **Story takes place during season two.

Sam was currently walking to the mess hall, when she bumped into none other than Teal'c.

"Hey Teal'c!" she greeted her friend cheerfully, and stopped to talk with him for a bit.

"Captain Carter," he too greeted her back, with a nod, and gave her a little smile.

She smiled back.

"Where are you headed off to?" she asked, putting her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket.

"I was just going to head back to my chamber," he responded.

"Bored huh, Teal'c?" she questioned with a grin. Teal'c was so much fun to tease, because he usually didn't get it.

"Extremelly," he answered, giving her another fond smile, before turning around, and he started to walk away.

Not this time apparently.

Well, he has been living on earth for almost two years now. Maybe it was finally starting to rub off on him a little.

One can only hope.

"Hey, Teal'c!" she called after him, and he turned back around with questioning eyes, looking at her. "What do you say we bag this joint, and go out to eat? My treat."

He nodded affirmative, and she indicated for him to follow her.

So, they left the base, and headed for Pizza Hut, after they changed into some civilian clothing of course.

"I am fond of this pizza you Tour'i have created," Teal'c informed, as they took their seats, and waited for the waitress to take their orders.

"I know you are. That's your request for dinner every time we have movie night at the Colonel's," Sam replied with a tiny grin of amusement.

"You can not have a movie without Pizza," Teal'c replied with a grin as well. And if Sam didn't know any better, she could have sworn that he was being playful with her.

"Don't believe everything the Colonel tells you Teal'c. Of course you can!" she replied teasingly, but was also being serious at the same time. She gave him another quick smile before taking a sip of her water.

"I believe the Colonel is right in this matter, Captain Carter," Teal'c said with a serious expression, and Sam just had to giggle at him.

"Whatever you say, Teal'c. But I'd much rather have Popcorn and Chocolate for our movie nights," she disagreed, and Teal'c raised his eyebrow in a your nuts way.

"Popcorn cornels get stuck in your teeth and is not very pleasant, Captain Carter." Teal'c said, and Sam had to giggle again, imaging Teal'c trying to get a popcorn cornel out of his teeth with a toothpick.

"Are the two of you ready to order?" a woman waitress with long red hair, and green eyes probed, taking out a pad from her apron, and then a pen.

"Yes. I'll have spaghetti with a salad. Oh, and a Diet Soda," she placed her order, then inclined her head to Teal'c, knowing he was going to order Pizza. As usual.

"And you sir?" the waitress asked, turning to him.

"I'll have your small Pepperoni Pizza and a small lemonade," Teal'c placed his order as well, and Sam shook her head a little at him, for he was sooo predictable.

Sam enjoyed her very rare time alone with Teal'c. She felt like she got to know him a little better. They spoke of his family and Chulack. Though, they spoke in whispers, not wanting those around to hear. She spoke of her family and past boyfriends, and almost husband, Jonas Hanson.

He told her that she was right to call off the wedding, and that she deserves someone better, and she smiled thankfully at him.

"What about, Colonel O'Neill?" Teal'c suggested, as they walk back to Sam's car in the parking lot.

Sam laughed, taking a hold of his arm, linking them together.

"You know it's against regulations, Teal'c," she answered, and Teal'c smiled as he got in the passenger seat, and she gets into the drivers, and started the car.

"What about Lieutenant. Samuel's?" Teal'c suggested again, and Sam simply shakes her head at her friend, as they pull out onto the main road, heading back to the S.G.C.

Yes, she was growing to be very fond of Teal'c indeed, and she knew that Colonel O'Neill and Daniel felt the same way.

And that Teal'c returned the fondness.

SG-1 was like family now, and nothing could ever tear them appart.

Ever.

**The End**

Feedback? Yes, Please!


End file.
